


Conséquences

by Nelja



Series: Cinq ans [2]
Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Dark, Episode: s01e20 Five Years Gone, Gen, Manipulation/Mindfuck, Season/Series 01, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Il y a cinq ans, à New York, nous avons laissé un homme exploser." Commet Sylar peut jouer avec qui est responsable de quoi, dans sa tête comme dans celle de Mohinder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conséquences

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Tim Kring et la NBC.

C'était une idée de Nathan Petrelli, de faire croire que c'était Sylar qui avait explosé, et pas Peter. Il voulait protéger son frère, et évidemment, cela ne le dérangeait pas du tout de blâmer quelqu'un d'autre - cela ne l'avait pas dérangé de laisser mourir des milliers de personnes, après tout.

Bien sûr, c'était une injustice, et Sylar a fait payer Nathan pour cela. Mais après réflexion, cela n'était pas une mauvaise idée, dans le sens que sa propre disparition a été ainsi orchestrée sans faille.

C'était une idée de Nathan Petrelli de contacter Mohinder pour concevoir un inhibiteur pour les pouvoirs, et encore une fois c'était une bonne idée. Sylar n'a que mépris pour ceux qui considèrent que leurs capacités sont une maladie, mais de son point de vue, c'est bien utile. Cela lui permettra de supprimer la concurrence de façon plus sûre et plus rapide.

De plus, c'est singulièrement excitant de regagner la confiance et l'amitié de Mohinder, de jouer avec lui encore une fois, de ne pas lui permettre cette fois d'avoir le moindre soupçon. Mohinder semble avoir renoncé à toute activité sociale pour se perdre dans ses recherches, et sa reconnaissance est visible quand le président laisse dévier la conversation sur le terrain de la conversation personnelle, lui permet d'oublier un instant leur situation et leurs craintes.

Le sourire doux de Mohinder est la marque de son admiration, de son affection. Tout ceci est évidemment faux, mais c'est justement parce que Sylar l'a entièrement créé que cela n'appartient qu'à lui, que Mohinder n'appartient qu'à lui, que ce soit le produit de ses recherches ou ses sourires.

Un jour, alors qu'ils se remémorent la bombe, Mohinder devient plus grave encore qu'à l'ordinaire, et murmure "Il y a quelque chose que je n'ai jamais dit à personne à propos de l'explosion..."

C'était une idée de Nathan Petrelli d'organiser les choses ainsi, mais Nathan n'aurait jamais pu en apprécier les conséquences, n'aurait jamais envisagé cet instant de perfection.

Mohinder lui raconte comment l'homme appelé Sylar lui a téléphoné deux jours avant l'explosion, lui a demandé de l'aide pour essayer d'empêcher cela. Il raconte comment il n'a pas cru à ses paroles, n'a pas vraiment compris, n'a vu cet appel que comme un moyen d'assouvir sa vengeance personnelle. Il raconte comment il a échoué, comment il a été stupide. Il raconte comment il regrette ses décisions, comment à cause de cela il se sent responsable pour l'explosion.

A écouter cela, le corps et l'esprit de Sylar sont traversés par un tremblement délicieux, electrique, il veut que ce moment de plénitude dure toujours, il veut garder pour l'éternité cette image de remords et de tristesse, ces lèvres qui osent à peine prononcer les mots, ces mains qui tremblent, ces yeux qui demandent un pardon qu'il n'obtiendra jamais, et il n'est même pas sûr que ce serait meilleur si Mohinder l'implorait à genoux, non c'est mieux encore comme ça, s'il ne sait pas, s'il pense que tout est de sa propre faute...

Sauf que Sylar imite le fonctionnement de Nathan Petrelli maintenant, qui ne laisserait probablement pas un ami et collaborateur se perdre dans des regrets sur ce qui ne peut être réparé - mais Sylar veut tout sauf le consoler maintenant, il veut que Mohinder ait des remords éternellement.

"Oui, je comprends." commence-t-il. "Moi-même, j'aurais pu faire quelque chose, vous savez ? J'avais vu ces tableaux où New York explosait. Je les ai ignorés. Je n'ai rien fait pour l'empêcher, parce que je n'ai pas cru suffisamment."

Il se penche vers Mohinder, prend sa main. "Nous avons tous les deux une part de responsabilité que rien ne pourra effacer."

Et c'est Mohinder qui presse sa main convulsivement, qui accueille avec des remerciements ces paroles qui, derrière leur ton apaisant, ne font qu'enfoncer un peu plus profondément en lui le poids de sa faute.

"Oui, nous aurions pu agir autrement. Cela aurait changé beaucoup de choses. Il est stérile de regretter le passé, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je suis avec vous maintenant, Mohinder." Il ne laissera pas Mohinder oublier. Il ne le laissera jamais en paix. Cela veut dire qu'il peut avoir encore beaucoup d'autres moments comme celui-là : il laisse le poison du mensonge et du remords envahir l'âme de Mohinder, il lui fournit par ses paroles et son contact une consolation éphémère et illusoire. Il ressent que Mohinder lui en est reconnaissant, l'aime pour cela, et c'est si cruellement parfait que Sylar en a des éblouissements de plaisir pur.


End file.
